


Gemini Reckoning

by ten9



Series: I Am My Beloved’s [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten9/pseuds/ten9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know I said I’d take a break from the current storyline and write a fun standalone PWP prequel next but then I got this idea so I had to put the PWP aside because this story would not leave me alone until I’d finished it….</p>
<p>This installment continues where part 7 left off, but that will be readily apparent within the 1st paragraph. ;~)</p>
<p>It also makes obvious reference to “Gemini” and “Reckoning” from Season 8 in this reality….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemini Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> (These characters are owned by their respective studios and producers; I make no profit from these stories, they are provided for personal use only and remain the copyright of the author. They may not be reproduced either in whole, in part or posted elsewhere without permission.)

**I Am My Beloved’s**

**Part 8**

**Gemini Reckoning**

_“Truth is truth_

_To the end of reckoning”_

_– William Shakespeare, “Measure For Measure”_

 

 

 

 

Janet stepped into the elevator, pausing for nanosecond before her finger pressed the lighted number.

 

_The injuries were mostly superficial and she had released Teal’c and the rest of the airmen that had come back from the Alpha site and was waiting for her wife to report to the infirmary.  General Hammond had called to let her know Sam would be there just as soon as he finished debriefing her… Sam had insisted on being debriefed first._

_Her arm and hand were swollen by the time she walked into the infirmary. She was withdrawn and nearly silent while being x-rayed and while Janet set the broken arm in a cast; limiting her responses to barely audible monosyllabic yeah’s and no’s. Janet had just pulled a sling from the shelf when Sam finally formed a complete sentence,_

_“I don’t need a sling.”_

_“Sam, your arm and hand are swollen,” she murmured softly while she pulled the sling over the newly formed fiberglass cast and pulled the strap over her shoulder, “you need to keep them elevated to reduce that and keep the throbbing down.” she turned to the nurse and took the small cup with pills and the larger cup of water from her, “Thanks, Cath…” and turned back as Sam was sliding off the table, “Hang on a minute,” she held out her hands, “Take these please.”_

_“I don’t need…”_

_“Its just aspirin, Sam.”_

_“It’s okay…”_

_Janet stole a quick look over her shoulder to make sure the nurse had gone, “That’s an order, Colonel.” she murmured softly, holding out the small paper cups._

_Sam had taken the aspirin, thanked Janet and left the infirmary; barely making eye contact with anyone the entire time she was there, including her wife. Later, Janet found the sling discarded on a bed and tucking it into her pocket, let her head nurse know she would be out of the infirmary for a few minutes._

_Daniel and Teal’c were waiting for the elevator when the doors opened,_

_“Doctor Fraiser.” Teal’c bowed._

_“Hey, Janet…”_

_“Hey, guys...” she gestured vaguely down the hall with the hand that held the sling, “I’m just…”_

_“Just so you know,” Daniel kept his voice low, “what happened with the Replicator wasn’t her fault but she’s still blaming herself...” he shrugged helplessly and followed Teal’c into the elevator._

_Teal’c gave her a small mournful, respectful bow._

_“Okay.” was the only thing Janet could think to say as the doors slid shut._

_Sam spent many sleepless nights clinging to her wife and it was weeks before she finally seemed to be herself again.  Janet had only removed the cast two weeks before the Replicator returned…_

 

She started at the loud ding when the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open.  Blinking, she took a deep breath and headed for Diane’s office.

 

Diane sat to one side on the couch in her office, a long elegant leg tucked under her while she perused her notes from an earlier session.  She looked up at the knock on her open door,

 

“Hey,” Janet greeted her, “am I too early?”

 

“No, come in.”  Diane waved at her.

 

Janet entered and closed the door behind her, “Thanks for squeezing me in.” she slipped out of her labcoat as she crossed the room and draped it over the back of a chair before sitting next to Diane on the couch.

 

“How is Sam?”  Diane closed the file in her hands and tossed it onto the coffee table.

 

“Well enough to go home today.”

 

“Excellent,” Diane leaned back and stretched a long arm across the top of the couch, “and how are you?”

 

“Given the circumstances I really shouldn’t complain...” Janet gave a small deprecating snort, “and yet, here I am.” she shrugged and heaved a sigh.

 

“Janet, I’d like to apologize to you…”

 

Janet arched an eyebrow at her.

 

“Just before the incident with this alternate Cassie I told you to stop being such a worrywart, that something bad would happen if you let your guard down… my timing couldn’t have been worse, I’m sorry.”

 

Janet shook her head, “No one could have seen that coming, Dine…” she gave her a small sad smile, “and I never let my guard down when it comes to Sam.”

 

“Something bad did happen, and as a result she lost the baby.”

 

“I know…. But that’s the world she and I live in.  We’re not a married couple in the suburbs somewhere; we are…” Janet hesitated, struggled to find the words, “ _where_ we are...”

 

“And in that place bizarre, dangerous things can and do happen, don’t they?”  Diane arched her eyebrows at her.

 

“Yeah,” Janet nodded, “They do.”

 

“I’m sorry she lost the baby, Janet.”  Diane reached across the couch and pulled the small woman into her arms and hugged her fiercely, “I’m so sorry.”

 

Janet felt her throat close and her eyes brim and she hugged her back, squeezing her arms tight, “Thanks, Dine….” she whispered.  When they pulled apart she added, sniffing, “So… I’ve been having some bad dreams since we got back from PeredaVoy...”

 

_Wow, now that’s progress_ , Diane thought as she waited for Janet to collect her thoughts; impressed the petite physician was seeking help with a problem by herself without having to drag it out of her.

 

“I know it’s only because I’ve been sleeping in a separate bed in Sam’s room here… and they’ll probably stop tonight when I take her home but,” she looked down at her hands, her voice dropping, “I know this is the kind of thing we’re supposed to talk about with you and I’d rather tell you by myself first… okay?”

 

Diane nodded, “Okay.”

 

Janet drew a deep breath, “Both nights now I’ve had the same dream… memory, really, of when Sam and I were abducted by the replicator Fifth made in Sam’s image…” Janet’s voice trailed away and Diane quietly prompted her,

 

“Yes… that was quite an ordeal, considering she was trying to abduct just you.” Diane waited for Janet to continue and when she didn’t she added, “She really beat the hell out of Sam, didn’t she?”

 

Janet nodded; her eyes downcast, “Yes, she did...” she added faintly, “and the repercussions from that day were…”

 

Diane’s eyes narrowed briefly but she waited quietly for her to continue on her own.

 

“The repercussions from our abduction had consequences that reached farther than that incident.”

 

“How?”

 

Janet seemed to steel herself then raised her head to look at Diane and plunged ahead, “Sam believed her failed attempt at abducting me is what triggered the Replicator’s pursuit of the weapon at Dakara.”

 

“Because?”

 

“Sam thought she otherwise would have simply left for greener pastures,” Janet took a clearing breath, “she believed if the Replicator had obtained the weapon successfully there would have been nothing to stop her from dominating this galaxy and… and taking me again….” Janet hugged her arms across her chest as a small shudder shook her, “Although Sam was careful not to share that with me until she was certain the Replicator had been destroyed….” her lips pressed tightly together for a moment, “Anyway, the dreams pretty much start and end with our beam-out from the infirmary… because I wake up.”

 

“And you feel?”

 

“Scared…. Fear, like I did that day….  Sam and I had lunch together and she had just walked me back to work… we were in the infirmary…”

 

~

 

Later Sam would tell her she could swear she felt the air vibrate around her petite wife and she instinctively reached out; grabbing her by the front of her labcoat she yanked her into her arms and bent over her protectively as the blinding flash enveloped them.

 

Janet clung to her as she stood, blinking in the eerie artificial light, “Where are we?” she whispered.

 

Sam straightened slowly, “We’re on a Replicator shhh…”

 

Janet’s mouth dropped open as the Carter Replicant suddenly emerged through the tiled wall,

 

_“Shit…”_ Sam finished.

 

“Hello, Janet.”  The Replicator purred with a smile that was disturbingly so like Sam’s and yet just as disturbingly not.

 

Sam pushed Janet in back of her, “What do you want?”

 

The Replicator came to a stop in front of them and stood calmly with her hands clasped behind her, but a strange light of excitement seemed to shine in her eyes, “Hello, Samantha, I’m sorry to see you here; I only meant to take Janet…”

 

“Excuse me?” Sam demanded; both rage and fear washing over her features.

 

“Yes,” the Replicator smiled at Janet, who peered fearfully from behind her wife, “I only came for Janet,” then looked back at Sam, “so I’m afraid you’ll have to go…”

 

Sam flung herself at her, her fist impacted solidly with the Replicator’s jaw but the woman barely reacted,

 

“Nice try….” she smiled smugly and backhanded her, sending Sam flying against the wall of the ship.  She followed and hauled Sam to her feet and backhanded her again, making her head impact with the wall.  She turned back to Janet as Sam slid to the floor.

 

_“NO!”_   Janet ran forward but the Replicator caught her and pressed her against the wall.  She looked down in disbelief as tiled sections of the wall swiftly wrapped around her wrists and ankles, her disbelief turning into fear.

 

“I only wanted you.” The Replicator smiled and reached a hand to touch her cheek but Janet jerked away, terrified,

 

“No!  Let us go!  Let us…”

 

A look of disappointment crossed the Replicator’s face and for a moment she seemed frozen in place, her head cocked to one side.

 

“Please,” Janet pleaded, _“Please don’t hurt her….”_

 

“I cannot beam her back, we are already out of range,” two fingers trailed down the side of Janet’s face in a chilling caress, “I could beam her down to a planet with a gate…” she brushed her thumb across Janet’s trembling lips, “or I could beam her into space….”

 

_“Nooo…”_ Janet wailed softly, her head shaking from side to side, _“No, please…”_

 

_“Get your hands off my wife.”_

 

The Replicator smiled serenely at Janet then turned as Sam rushed at her, easily blocking and evading her blows then delivered three quick devastating punches to Sam’s midsection and ribs in quick succession, forcing Sam to her knees.

 

_“Stop!”_ Janet shouted, twisting futilely in the restraints, _“Stop!”_

 

The replicator turned to her, “Submit.”

 

Gulping for air, Sam lunged from the floor and flung herself at the Replicator but she easily grabbed her by the throat and squeezed, driving Sam to her knees again; gasping, grabbing and pulling at the woman’s hand, her face turning red.

 

_“Stop!”_ Janet screamed, _“Please! Please!”_

 

“Give yourself to me freely and I will.”

 

Janet’s mouth worked but no words came out. The Replicator drew her free hand into a fist and hit Sam repeatedly in the face; punching and backhanding her several times before letting her go.

 

Janet’s body trembled violently in the restraints and she was mute with fear, watching Sam slump to the floor and she struggled to find her voice, _“I-I-I…”_

 

_“You will never touch her…”_ Sam gasped weakly, breathless, _“Send us ba…”_

 

The Replicator knelt beside her and plunged her hand into Sam’s head.  Sam’s body began to shake, her eyes squeezing shut against the images and pain, screams finally tearing from her.

 

_“ALRIGHT!”_ Janet screamed, _“Stop it! Stop it, please!”_

 

But the replicator seemed frozen where she was as she watched Sam’s body slowly collapse onto the floor, writhing and convulsing weakly as her screams faded and she lost consciousness. When she finally withdrew from Sam’s head she cocked her own to one side and solemnly regarded her hand for a long moment before turning back to Janet,

 

“Give yourself to me freely and I will let her live.”

 

Janet was unable to tear her eyes from Sam’s still form until the Replicator stood and blocked her view,

 

“I was created in Samantha’s image…” she took two steps toward her, “I look like her, I have her memories…” she stood perfectly still in the center of the room, “I only want what she has, Janet… I want you… I want your love.”

 

Janet closed her eyes against the Replicator’s words.

 

“I just want you to love me like you love her.”

 

Janet shook her head vehemently, _“Oh, my god…”_ she moaned.

 

“Or I can torture her for a very long time before she dies.”

 

“Alright,” Janet whispered, “Please, please promise me you’ll put her on a planet with a working gate…”

 

The Replicator gave her a warm smile, “Of course I promise, Janet.”

 

The restraining tiles slithered with sickening smoothness from Janet’s wrists and ankles and melded back into the wall behind her and she stripped off her labcoat as she crossed the room, quickly rolling it and knelt to slip it beneath Sam’s head.  When she tried to check Sam’s vitals the Replicator pulled her to her feet and stepped in close. Long fingers softly tilted Janet’s face toward hers and intense blue blazed into her eyes, filling her vision as she dipped her head and placed her lips over Janet’s.

 

The woman’s lips caressed her softly and Janet felt a hand gently pull off the band that held her collar length hair in a ponytail. The Replicator ran her fingers through Janet’s hair, her hands stroking as softly as her lips.  Janet’s eyes slammed closed and she struggled to breathe calmly through her nose, terrified as the woman’s arms encircled her waist. _Remember she has Sam’s memories, so she’ll kiss like Sam, she’ll know how to touch you like Sam…_ she thought as a sob broke against the Replicator’s mouth.

 

The Replicator broke the kiss and released her; keeping her eyes locked on Janet’s she slid her hands beneath the panel of her tunic and opened it, revealing full breasts and opened the slacks, letting the slick fabric fall to the floor around her ankles, leaving dark blond curls and long legs in full view.  Her breath quickened and she grasped Janet’s wrists in viselike grips and pressed the small hands against her breasts,

 

“Squeeze them.” she husked and pulled her in for another kiss, this time her tongue demanded entrance and Janet obediently opened her mouth, praying with her soul that her wife remain mercifully unconscious where she lay on the floor.  The Replicator’s tongue plundered her mouth, entwining with Janet’s tongue, stroking it firmly. Janet squeezed the soft and pliant flesh beneath her hands, her thumbs and forefingers teasing the nipples into stiff peaks.  The invading tongue suddenly pulled from her mouth and the Replicator whispered harshly,

 

“Now suck them.”

 

Janet stole a quick look at her wife who continued to lie very still on the floor.  She lifted the woman’s breast into her mouth and began to suck the hardened nipple with her lips and tongue, her eyes straining to monitor the rise and fall of Sam’s chest, willing her to have smooth, full inhalations in and out.

 

She suckled the nipple until the Replicator’s hands suddenly grasped the sides of her face, pulling her from her breast and pressed her against the other.  Janet obediently sucked the other nipple, closing her eyes against the revulsion she felt at the soft skin in her mouth and beneath her hands where they rested against the Replicator’s ribcage.

 

The hands pulled her from her task once again and she looked up into twin oceans of artificial blue,

 

“Kneel.”

 

Janet obeyed, her hands sliding down the woman’s torso, her bare knees cold on the floor beneath her uniform skirt; she knew what was coming next,

 

“Lick me.”

 

Janet slid her hands between the woman’s thighs and spread open the labia with her thumbs, hearing the Replicator’s sharp intake of breath, she stole another look at Sam who, thankfully, still lay unmoving on the tiled floor.  Tears blurred her vision and spilled from her eyes as she dragged her tongue through the woman’s folds, licking obediently until hands repositioned her mouth and she pressed her tongue against the already erect clit that had emerged from beneath its fleshy hood.  Janet closed her eyes and took the straining organ into her mouth and suckled, her brain dimly aware that this woman had no scent… and no taste.

 

_Curious._

 

Janet’s mind detached and her thoughts floated while her lips, mouth and tongue licked and sucked the Replicator’s flesh, numb to the effect she was having on the woman until she felt hands petting and stroking her hair, pressing her ever closer into the quivering folds and throbbing clit.

 

The Replicator tilted Janet’s face towards hers and as she looked down her expression changed from ecstatic bliss to concern at the sight of Janet’s tears and she pulled the small woman to her feet once again.  “It’s alright…” she whispered, one hand holding her waist and the other pulling open her cross tie, “It’s going to be alright…” she husked, unbuttoning Janet’s white uniform shirt, “you’ll see…”

 

She pulled the shirt from the waistband of Janet’s skirt and pushed her backwards until her backside impacted with a tiled table behind her.  In one smooth motion the woman’s hands slid up her thighs, pushing her skirt up past her buttocks she easily lifted her onto its surface and pulling her knees apart, stepped between them when a small cry of distress escaped Janet’s lips,

 

_“Shh…”_ the Replicator leaned in close to nuzzle her nose and lips with her own, trying to soothe her, “I only want to make love to you.” she murmured softly and reached between Janet’s legs, her hand brushing against the fabric of her underwear, stroking her, “Remember the time Samantha’s clitoris grew big enough to put inside you?” she stroked Janet’s tear-stained face; “I can do much more than that…” she smiled down at her, “look.”

 

Terrified and trembling, Janet looked between the woman’s legs and watched as the Replicator’s clitoris suddenly grew, taking on the shape and color of their Feeldoe at home, only bigger.

 

The Replicator suddenly pushed Janet’s thighs open wide and yanked her panties to one side, her fingers rushing to open her.

 

“No…” Janet whimpered in a small, terrified voice, _“No, please…”_ she begged as the woman pushed the enormous phallus inside.  The Replicator held her hips in a viselike grip and shoved the large member as deep as it would go, grunting with the effort and Janet’s head flew back, her eyes squeezing shut in pain, her lips pressed tightly together to keep from crying out. The Replicator rammed the oversized phallus inside her straining inner walls, banging the tip against her cervix, _“God, please,”_ Janet begged, “It’s too big, _please_ … please… _you’re hurting me…”_

 

The thrusting stopped abruptly and when Janet fearfully opened her eyes the woman above was looking down at her almost quizzically,

 

“I…” the Replicator stammered for a moment and Janet felt the thing inside her suddenly shrink and she gave a small gasp of relief, “it is not my intention to hurt you…” the woman whispered and caressed her cheek, “I want only to make love to you, like she does…” and began to slowly thrust inside her again, “I can replicate many of the functions of the toys she uses on you that give you pleasure.” As she spoke Janet could feel the thing inside her begin to vibrate, “Isn’t that better?” she cooed softly.

 

Wanting to avoid eye contact, Janet’s eyes dropped and she noticed, for the first time, that while this woman may have been created in Sam’s image, her skin was remarkably smooth and completely free of scars.  Janet’s body began to shake uncontrollably, her hands clenching, bunching her skirt spastically at her sides when she caught herself watching the woman’s breasts as they swung in time with her undulations and she slammed her eyes shut again, arching on the table as the woman increased the vibration and tempo of her thrusts,

 

“I want you to come for me like you come for her.” she grunted as she pumped the phallus inside and Janet suddenly groaned aloud.  She looked between her legs and saw a tendril had emerged from the Replicator’s body, just above the phallus, almost finger-shaped it stroked her clitoris, its movement seemingly independent of the thrusting thing inside her and Janet’s eyes slammed shut against the sensation.

 

As the replicator thrust inside Janet could feel something warm and wet bump and poke at her puckered opening, _oh, please, no more…_ she cried inwardly as another vibrating finger-shaped tendril pushed inside her rear channel, probing and thrusting in perfect rhythm with the pumping vibrating phallus.

 

“I can also stimulate your g-spot with more proficiency than she does,” she husked, and Janet could swear the tip of the thing within began to curve and she bit off another cry when she felt it press and rub forcefully against her urethral sponge.

 

Leaving one hand gripping her hip, the Replicator held her firmly in place while the other slid across her ribcage and pushed her bra up and over her breasts.  The Replicator drank in the sight of her heaving breasts and ran her hand over them, caressing, squeezing and tweaking the hardening nipples. 

 

“Oh…” the Replicator’s eyes brimmed and she sighed, lowering herself on top of her, “Oh, Janet…” she whispered, “ _you are so beautiful….”_

 

In spite of her fear Janet’s body was responding to the Replicator’s ministrations and she turned her head away in shame and sobbed quietly, unable look at her wife’s crumpled form, _I’m sorry_ , she wailed silently, _I’m sorry, baby…._ Her eyes slammed shut against the orgasm as it shook her, sobs wracking her body as she trembled and jerked.

 

The Replicator thrust inside one last time; the tendril thinning and becoming suddenly prehensile it wrapped around the base of Janet’s clit and squeezed, pulling hard, making her whimper and moan as she cried. She pumped the phallus in a hard frenzy deep inside, her body finally becoming rigid as she felt the power of the small woman’s release and the hot ejaculate shoot from her with painful force.

 

“Oh…” she moaned softly, _“_ Oh…Janet, _I can feel… I can feel…. I can feel you coming….”_ she moaned again, her eyes closing, breathless.  She pushed up from the table to watch as the last of the cum burst from Janet’s body, _“_ Oh yes _, this is what I wanted…”_ she murmured and released Janet’s breast to scoop at the ejaculate.  She brought it to her lips and licked, _“Oh,”_ she sighed, her eyes closing reverently, “I can taste…” she opened her eyes and smiled down at her, _“I can taste you…._ This is the sweetness Samantha remembered…”

 

Janet kept her eyes closed and when she felt the things inside shrink and pull from her body she reached between her legs to pull the crotch of her panties back into place.  Sniffing, she yanked her bra back down over her breasts and sat up, buttoning her shirt with shaking hands while the Replicator quietly licked her hand and fingers clean.  Janet tugged her skirt back down as she slid from the table and crossed the room in quick strides to get to her wife; kneeling at her side she pulled her into her arms and rocked her, crying softly as tears spilled from her eyes once again.

 

The Replicator watched silently then pulled up her slacks and closed her tunic.  She smoothed down the fabric panel and crossed the room toward the pair.  She regarded them for a moment before kneeling and cupped Janet’s face gently with her hands,

 

“I was created by Fifth, so I know cruelty…. He made me watch,” the replicator’s eyes brimmed, “he made me watch you die… over and over in my mind, trying to make me love him.  But I couldn’t…  I was created in Samantha’s image; I have her memories of love...” she stroked Janet’s face and hair, “I love you, Janet….” she looked down at Sam and stroked the hand that cupped the bloodied cheek, “It will take some… _persuasion_ on my part, but perhaps Samantha will come to accept my love as well.” the hand tilted Janet’s chin so she looked back into super-heated blue, “and you will take your place by my side.”

 

Janet nodded mutely.

 

~

 

“And I agreed…” she sniffed and shakily dragged a hand and fingers through her hair, “Anything to buy us more time… anything.”

 

Janet’s voice trailed away and Diane waited quietly for her to collect herself and continue,

 

~

 

“We need food and water…” she smoothed the bangs from Sam’s bruised and bloody face and noted the dry heat that rose from her flushed skin.  Sam blinked and groaned softly and Janet whispered in a shaking voice, “Shhh, sweetheart, I’m right here….” and looked earnestly back at the Replicator, “She’s already dehydrated… _please.”_

 

The Replicator stroked her face with a gentle hand; “I am plotting a course to a planet with water, and food…” she stopped suddenly and cocked her head to one side, frozen, as if listening.  “I will return.” she assured her and caressed Janet’s cheek again before rising and quickly crossed the tiled floor, disappearing into the wall.

 

Sam moaned softly, “Headache.” she whispered painfully.

 

“I know, sweetheart.”  Janet husked, “I’m sorry, baby.”

 

~

 

“SG1 came… the Asgard brought the Prometheus… they came after us.  The Prometheus managed to cripple the Replicator’s ship while Thor beamed Sam and I out…. When he brought us back he beamed Sam and I directly to the infirmary and after Sam was treated we were debriefed and wrote our reports and sent home.” her head turned slightly to look out the window, her brow furrowing, “I think we were only gone twenty hours but it all seemed to happen so fast… it was so odd; after having so much happen to us and then suddenly be home again….” her voice faded.

 

“And Cassie?”

 

“By then Cassie was used to seeing Sam bearing the injuries of her job,” Janet gave a small sad smile, “but Sam always shrugged them off with a, ‘you should see the other guy’… so she was sympathetic but not particularly traumatized when she saw Sam’s poor battered face…” _and the black eyes, and the one that had swollen shut_ , she mused silently, her vision blurring, _and the split lips…_

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes,” she furiously blinked back the tears, “Sam never told her details, she always just dismissed it as a tough mission and Cassie always accepted that.” she winced inwardly at the memory of how Sam sat with such painful slowness at the kitchen table with their daughter and her schoolbooks, “It felt so good… it was such a relief,” she amended, “being home… watching Sam helping Cassie with her homework that night… and after we put her to bed I finally told her…”

 

~

 

She shut the bedroom door behind her, locking it and crossed the room to make sure the monitor in Cassie’s room was working, “Sam…”

 

Her wife sat quietly on their bed, having noted Janet’s reserved demeanor since their return and held out her hand, “Come here.”

 

Janet took two small steps away from her and shook her head, her arms crossed tensely across her chest, “I have to tell you something first.” she said in a small, fearful voice, “Something I never put in my report… or when I was debriefed…”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Something happened between the Replicator torturing you into unconsciousness… and our rescue….” she stole a look at her then looked quickly away again, “She was going to torture you until you died… unless I…” a small, tormented choking sound broke from her.

 

“No…” Sam breathed, fear and pain flooding her face.

 

Janet swallowed, “Unless I agreed to let her…”

 

“Oh my god, Janet,” Sam moaned, “she raped you?” her eyes brimmed and tears spilled down her face in a rush, _“She raped you!”_ she cried in an agonized whisper, her throat twisting closed and she held her hand out to her again, “Please, Janet, _please…”_

 

But Janet stayed where she was, “ _I betrayed you!”_ she sobbed, “I let her… I…”

 

“ _No!_ No, Janet, you didn’t…” Sam tried to rise from their bed too quickly and gasped in pain at her cracked and bruised ribs.  Janet rushed to her and gently pushed her back onto the mattress,

 

“Easy…” the deep, vivid bruising around Sam’s wrist and the perfect thumb and fingerprint bruises on her neck suddenly loomed in Janet’s vision and she abruptly clamped her mouth shut and pulled her hands away.

 

“I’m alright.”  Sam whispered and reached for her again but she stepped back, just out of reach and gripped her hair with hands that partially covered her eyes. “Please, Janet…” she begged, _“please…”_

 

Slowly, looking down at the floor, she finally stepped forward and Sam pulled her onto her lap and held her tight, her arms wrapped tightly around her, “Tell me...” she murmured, her chin trembling, “Tell me what she did to you.”

 

Janet clung to her and in a soft, tortured voice told her what happened, halting her horrible narration before her climax.

 

Tears streamed down Sam’s face and she struggled past the lump in her throat, “I’m so sorry, Janet… I’m so sorry.” Janet could only cry softly as Sam held her. Several minutes passed before she felt Janet could answer the question, “Did she hurt you?”

 

Janet shook her head no and pressed herself even closer.

 

Sam held her for a long time before finally undressing her, surreptitiously checking her for injuries while tucking her under the covers then stripped off her own clothes, leaving them in a heap on top of Janet’s and slid into the bed next to her.  Janet immediately curled into her and stayed in a semi-fetal position against her all night.

 

“I love you.” Sam whispered, pressing soft kisses against her hair, “I love you so much.”

 

~

 

Sam woke her briefly the next morning, insisting that she stay in bed while she got up and readied their daughter for school.  When Cassie got on the bus Sam returned to bed to find Janet sleeping fitfully; she stripped again and slid quietly under the covers and gently pulled the small form into her arms.  A few minutes passed until Janet’s sleep deepened and her body finally seemed to relax against her.

 

She woke later to Sam suckling her nipples and she hummed in appreciation, stroking the blond head.

 

Sam pulled from her breast and turned her cut and bruised face to her, “Is this okay?” she asked meekly, “My touching you?”

 

Janet’s eyes brimmed and she caressed the battered features, “Yes, sweetheart.” she whispered thickly.

 

“Can I make love to you?”

 

“Always.”

 

Sam pulled her close and drew a leg over her, lying only partly on top and kissed her tenderly, her hands caressing her.  Janet stroked her hair with her hands and maneuvered herself further under Sam’s body and began to thrust against her provocatively,

 

“Please, baby…” she whispered imploringly, “stop if your ribs hurt too much.”

 

“I’m okay…” Sam rubbed the length of her body against Janet’s and whispered against her hair, “and I’ll be sure to throw out the Feeldoe.”

 

Janet shook her head, “Don’t…”

 

Sam pulled back to look at her, “Are you sure?”

 

Janet nodded resolutely, “Yes, if we throw it out she wins.” she stroked Sam’s face, “so let’s use it, right now… if you think your ribs can handle it.”

 

Sam slid silently from the bed and pulled the double-ended lavender dildo and a tube of lubricant from the drawer in the nightstand then climbed back onto the bed.

 

“I love seeing your purple cock rising from between your legs, sweetheart.”  Janet watched with satisfaction as Sam’s skin flushed at her words, “She could never take away the pleasure you give me…”

 

Sam’s breath quickened as she knelt between her wife’s legs, her eyes briefly closing when she inserted the bulbous end.

 

“Or stop me from satisfying you.”

 

Sam spread a generous amount of lube over the horse end of the dildo and Janet slid her thighs onto Sam’s, opening herself to her,

 

“Inside me, sweetheart.”

 

Sam slowly slid the member inside; sighing deeply as she wrapped her arms securely around the petite form beneath and rocked gently into her, “Does this feel alright?”

 

_“Oh, yes… baby_ ,” Janet moaned, “just like that.”

 

Sam pumped with long, slow strokes, carefully nuzzling Janet’s face with her own, whispering, “ _Oh, Janet…_ oh, Janet you feel so good… _so good…”_

 

Janet’s eyes closed in contentment and she wrapped her legs around her wife; arching into her, “It’s alright, Sam.” she murmured, her hands stroking soft hair, “It’s alright to fuck me hard, sweetheart…”

 

Sam raised her head enough to look down at her with a worried shade of blue, “You sure?”

 

“Yes.” she brushed her thumb across the bruised lips, “Make love to me… fuck me long and slow, hard and fast, I want all of it... _I want all of you_.”

 

Still looking down into deep brown Sam kept her strokes long and slow but intensified the thrusts; her breath catching as Janet’s eyes closed, a deep moan issuing from her chest,

 

_“Yes…”_ she whispered, licking her lips, _“more now….”_

 

Sam gradually shortened the length of her strokes and increased the tempo, grunting softly while she pumped, making Janet emit soft whimpering sounds of satisfaction and rising passion.

 

_“Harder now.”_ she whispered harshly, _“Fuck me harder, baby…”_

 

Sam complied; gripping the small shoulders she drove into her wife, pumping as hard as she could, her soft grunts turning into shouts and cries when Janet finally climaxed, her moans rising until she finally ejaculated with a cry.  Sam’s body suddenly stiffened as she thrust into her, trembling as she came,

 

“Oh god, Janet… oh godnugh…”

 

Janet grabbed both Sam’s nipples and pinched them hard as her head slammed back into the pillow and her body arched, leaving the bed as she slammed up into her wife, their mouths open wide in a silent scream as they rode the waves of their orgasms.

 

Still undulating, Sam finally collapsed on top of her; deep sobs racking her body and Janet wrapped her arms around her and held her close, “I love you…” the words broke from her in a choked voice and she wept with her release even as her body continued to rock against Sam’s.

 

Sam caressed her with her hands even as she rubbed and writhed weakly against her, “I love you, Janet.” she whispered thickly, “I love you so much.”

 

They clung to each other for several minutes until Janet finally whispered, “Stay inside me,” she husked, “please stay inside me a little longer, sweetheart, please.”

 

Shifting some of her weight onto her elbows Sam smiled tremulously, her chin and voice quaking, “I’m not going anywhere.” she whispered and pressed her battered lips sweetly against Janet’s.

 

~

 

“I told Sam what really happened while she was unconscious, but there was no way I was going to… to indicate what really happened in my report.”

 

“Can’t say I blame you,” Diane took her hand and squeezed it softly; “I doubt I would have done any differently in your shoes.”

 

Her chin began to tremble, “It was hard enough to tell my wife I let this woman _fuck_ me…”

 

“Janet, she raped you…”

 

But she seemed not to hear Diane and she shook her head, miserable, _“I let this woman make me come.”_ she whispered; her voice strained.

 

“You were raped.”

 

Janet sniffed and shook her head again, “No, I consented.”

 

“She threatened to kill your wife if you didn’t.”

 

Janet still shook her head from side to side, “That’s what Sam said, but…”

 

“But nothing, Janet,” Diane took her face gently in her hands, “your body will respond to stimulation regardless of who is stimulating it.  That your body became sexually aroused by a woman who looked just like Sam…”

 

Janet’s eyes slammed closed in shame, an anguished cry breaking from her as she twisted from Diane’s hands.  Diane wrapped her arms around her and again pulled her close,

 

“Has _nothing_ to do with the fact that she was still raping you.”  Janet cried brokenly and Diane murmured, “She raped you, Janet….  She raped you…” several more times then simply held her while she wept.  When Janet’s tears finally began to diminish Diane stroked her hair and added, “You know the bodies of rape victims sometimes become aroused and have a sexual response during rape, and arousing you to climax was her goal in the first place… wasn’t it?”

 

Janet nodded against her chest, “I know… I know it, but….”

 

“But,” Diane positioned her against the back of the couch and smoothed the tears from her cheeks, “you still feel like you betrayed your wife.”

 

Janet averted her eyes and nodded.

 

“You submitted to keep her from killing Sam.”

 

Her chin trembled so hard she could barely answer, “Yes.”

 

“So again, to make this clear; Sam didn’t hate you when you told her?”

 

Janet shook her head no.

 

“She wasn’t angry?”

 

No.

 

“And she still loved you?”

 

A quiet whisper, “Yes.”

 

“And you still loved her?”

Another fervent nod in a stronger voice, _“Yes.”_

 

“Did you tell her the Replicator made you climax?”

 

_“NO!”_ the cry tore from her, _“I couldn’t!”_ she sobbed, panic-stricken, _“I couldn’t!”_

 

“Easy now…” Diane soothed, “That’s understandable but if you told her now, do you think she would understand?”

 

Janet could only weep, her fists covering her eyes.

 

“Would she still love you?”

 

Janet nodded in spite of the tears that still flowed.

 

“Look at me.”

 

Janet pressed the hands against her lips and reluctantly locked watery brown on intense, earnest blue,

 

“Do you understand why you are having these nightmares now?”

 

She gulped, struggling, “Since coming back from PeredaVoy I’ve had to sleep in a bed next to Sam instead of with her in the same bed.” she drew a deep, shaky breath and forced her hands to her lap where they tightly clutched each other; “I only have nightmares when she’s not in the bed with me.”

 

Diane waited.

 

“And Cassie told us how the other Sam pushed Cassie in back of her when Nirtti appeared in the other reality…. Pushing Cassie in back of her to protect her sounded exactly like when Sam pushed me in back of her when the Replicator came through the wall… or when Sam protected me and that Cassie shot her…” she drew a careful breath, “and Cassie… that other Cassie said… she said…” Janet pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes, a frustrated sob escaping her. Diane gently pulled the hands to her lap and held them softly,

 

“Easy now…”

 

“The night before… the other Cassie accused Sam of abandoning her…”

 

Diane nodded; they had discussed the incident at length during her first offworld visit to PeredaVoy.  When the women described the events leading to the shooting in the gateroom it was obvious to Diane that Sam still carried tremendous guilt from the incident in the missile silo in her old world years before.

 

“In my mind I must have associated that betrayal with how I betrayed…” she caught Diane’s look and corrected herself, “how I _thought_ I betrayed Sam.…” she shook her head in frustration, “It all must have just fucking snowballed in my head…” Janet cleared her throat; “I didn’t mean to keep this from you…”

 

“Actually you were keeping it from yourself.”

 

Janet swiped at her face with a hand, “I just couldn’t talk about it yet, not with Sam in the room.”

 

“But you know how much that experience affected her?”

 

Janet nodded and sniffed, exhausted and Diane wrapped an arm around her again, “As soon as she’s able we need to go over this again, _with her_ , right?”

 

Janet nodded, “I know.” she sighed heavily, “I know.”

 

~

 

When Janet returned to her office she pulled an icepack from her mini-fridge and sat wearily at her desk with the soft blue packet on her eyes for several minutes, determined to eliminate the puffiness and redness before going to see Sam. When she felt she was ready she washed her face and walked briskly down the stairs to Sam’s floor.

 

Sam recognized the distinctive sound of her wife’s clicking heels approaching her room and was grinning when she entered; “Hey…” she smiled and held her hand out to her.

 

“Hey, sweetheart…” Janet took the hand and leaned to kiss her wife on the lips, “ready to go home?”

 

“You mean and sleep in the same bed together?”

 

“Yes.” Janet snorted.

 

“And no more limiting me to just mutual fondling?”

 

“Well,” Janet heaved a mock sigh, “we obviously can’t have crazy sex yet, but…”

 

“But we’re gonna’ have _some_ sex as soon as we get home.”

 

“Yeah,” Janet chuckled softly and placed a quick kiss against her lips, “I think that was a given.”

 

~

 

To Janet’s total lack of surprise, Sam refused a wheelchair or even a cane for stability and a small smile graced her lips as she slid under Sam’s shoulder, an arm wrapped around her waist as she led her from the car to the house.

 

When they stepped inside Sam looked at the living room in surprise, “You and Cassie took down the tree?”  Janet looked apprehensive and she hurried to add, “That’s good, cuz’ Valentine’s Day is comin’.” and pulled her wife in close for a heated kiss.

 

Janet smiled against her lips and opened her mouth; pushing Sam’s open as well and lapped eagerly at her tongue.  When they finally parted Janet pulled back, her eyes crinkled at the corners, “I arranged to bring you home earlier in the day so we’d have time to make love before dinner.”

 

“But no crazy sex?”

 

“Not until you’ve had more time to get your strength back, no, sweetheart.”

 

Smiling, Janet took her position beneath Sam’s shoulder again and walked with her into their bedroom.  She helped her undress, then stripped out of her uniform and helped her wife move to the center of the bed.  She smoothed her hands over the smooth, still pink new skin that covered the entry and exit points of Sam’s gunshot wound, softly palpating the yielding flesh.

 

“I want to be on top but I don’t think I have the energy to keep my weight off you.”

 

Janet smiled and swallowed, “That’s okay,” and lay down next to her, sliding her body along Sam’s length, feeling her hum appreciatively, “stay on your left side.” she murmured and drew Sam’s leg over her own, “Alright?”

 

Sam pulled her close with one arm and angled one of Janet’s breasts into her mouth, “Mmm-hmm.” she mumbled against the flesh, already rubbing her mound against Janet’s hip.

 

Janet smiled indulgently, a long sigh passing from her lips. While Sam ran her hands, lips and tongue over long-familiar terrain she ran her hands and fingers over the familiar scars on Sam’s back; the rest of her reveling in the touch of Sam’s skin on her body, of the soft pubic hair and the hot, slick opening that ground determinedly against her while Sam’s mouth closed over her nipple and suckled, her hand making the well traveled journey to her center.  She arched approvingly against the hand that massaged her mound and the finger that slid along the crease, only venturing inside once the heated juices of her arousal emerged with Sam’s touch.

 

Sam moaned against the taut breast as she slid the finger inside the swollen folds, her thumb angling to rub the already rigid clit.  Sam needed Janet to come, impatient to feel her climax in their bed and she quickly slipped first one, then two fingers inside and felt her wife undulate against her hand and stroking fingers.  Sam pressed herself closer and opened herself completely against Janet’s hip, bathing her with her slick arousal as she undulated,

 

“Oh, yes… _yes_ , sweetheart.” Janet moaned and began to buck more forcefully, “deeper, baby, more… _uhn, more, baby… harder, yes, that’s it…”_

 

Sam smiled and obeyed; thrusting inside and rubbing and undulating against Janet with everything she had.  She had waited so long to touch her like this; she had waited so long to hear her wife urge her on and finally….

 

Janet curled toward her and shouted her climax as she bucked wildly in the bed, making Sam grunt and groan aloud as her wife’s cries pushed her over the edge.  As one, they convulsed and writhed with their release, coming together in more than just unified sexual release; repressed tension since the shooting and the loss of the baby falling away as the waves shook them.

 

Both were completely out of breath when Sam finally released Janet’s saliva-slick breast and rolled off to one side.  Still connected, her fingers continued to softly thrust and stroke Janet’s inner walls,

 

“Please, sweetheart,” Janet begged, “Stay inside but…”

 

Sam grinned and stilled her fingers, “Sorry.”

 

Janet grinned back, “S’okay.”

 

Sam sighed deeply and murmured, “Rest for a few minutes until you have the strength to sit on my face…”

 

“Oh jeez, Sam…” Janet snorted.

 

Sam squeezed her mound, making Janet’s amused snort contort into a groan of pleasure, “You came so hard you have to let me clean you up right this time.” she begged, remembering her frustration at being limited to licking her fingers clean while in the hospital.  “The extra wide Voyan beds are the only ones we should have in hospitals on this planet,” she sighed and gently pulled her fingers from Janet’s sodden depths and dragged them up through her folds and over her clitoris, making her gasp; “patients would recover in no time.” she added before sucking the fingers in her mouth.

 

Janet only smiled and rolled over to place her mouth over Sam’s lips and fingers.  They kissed until their moaning finally made Janet pull her mouth from Sam’s, “Well then, in honuh’ of furthuhing’ yo’uh recovery, colonel,” she purred and crawled from beneath the sheets to carefully straddle her wife’s face.  She grasped the headboard with both hands and squeezed her eyes closed at the assault of Sam’s tongue and mouth on her still dripping center,

 

“Oh, god…”

 

~

 

Later she dragged Sam from the bed with the promise of pizza and salad for dinner and after placing her order at the pizza place Sam hung up and called their daughter Cassie who had returned to school.  Both women spoke on the phone and when Janet finally hung up she placed the phone back on its charger and crossed the kitchen to loosely wrap her arms around Sam’s waist,

 

“I was afraid she wasn’t ready to go back yet but she certainly sounds okay.”

 

“I think being able to talk to Diane on PeredaVoy and the Cassie from my old world helped her sort through it all.” Sam placed a quick kiss against her lips, “and I think our nightly talks are good too….” she gazed down into deep warm brown, “For the three of us, you know?”

 

~

 

They retired early and Sam performed her nightly round of securing the house with deliberate slowness, lost in thought as she traveled from room to room and stood for a long time in the doorway of their daughter’s bedroom.

 

Janet watched her briefly from across the hall in their bedroom doorway before approaching her, “Hey, sweetheart,” she stepped beneath her arm and pressed herself close against her side, “you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam tightened the arm around her and turned them both towards their bedroom, “Sometimes I go from feeling like I actually understand what happened to feeling completely…” she shrugged, “overwhelmed, I guess… I’m so glad Diane was able to come to PeredaVoy to talk to us…” she shook her head, “Too bad her first offworld adventure was…” she shrugged again.

 

“Under such… horrible circumstances.”  Janet finished for her in a quiet voice.

 

“Yeah…” Sam’s eyes suddenly brimmed as she sat on their bed and she gripped both Janet’s hands in her own, “I was so scared… Janet,” a sob suddenly erupted from her, “I thought she was going to kill you…

 

Janet sat on the bed next to her, “But she didn’t, sweetheart… she didn’t.  Our Cassie said she switched back of her own volition… she chose to go back.”

 

“But I didn’t protect you…” Sam wailed softly in a small voice, “It’s my job to protect you and I…”

 

“You did, baby, _shhh_ …” Janet stroked her face, her chin trembling, “She shot _you_ instead of me, remember?”

 

Sam sniffed and lay back on the bed; pulling Janet into her arms, “I can’t lose you…” she whispered helplessly, “I can’t…”

 

Janet stroked her thumb across her lips, “You didn’t, sweetheart, I’m right here.” she placed her mouth over Sam’s, moving until she was on top of her, carefully resting her weight to one side.

 

They kissed for several minutes; tasting, licking and savoring one another until Janet lifted her head enough to look down into pupils so large the blue had nearly disappeared, “Let’s get naked.” she smiled down at her, wiping the tears from her wife’s face.

 

Together they got up and readied for bed, slipping under the covers and into each other’s arms; this time their lips hungrily devoured the other.

 

“I need to taste you, my love.” Janet breathed into her mouth and began kissing and tonguing her way down Sam’s neck.

 

Sam’s eyes closed blissfully and she murmured, “No…” and pulled Janet’s mouth to hers once again, hotly laving the inside of her mouth before pushing lightly on her shoulder on one arm while tugging gently on the other.

 

Janet turned obediently, pushing the covers off as she slid down Sam’s body and wrapped her arms around her wife’s thighs, nuzzling and rubbing her face against Sam’s soft curls.  She moaned loudly against her mound when she felt Sam’s lips and tongue burrow between her folds, nibbling, sucking and licking the tender flesh.

 

Time passed as they loved each other; feasting with a thorough slowness as their hands squeezed and caressed and their bodies writhed and trembled in cadence with thrusting tongues and scraping teeth and sucking lips and mouths pressed tightly against engorged folds and rigid, straining clits.  Hot, sweet nectar poured from quivering depths until finally, they came with soft cries and tears of release while their bodies rocked gently against one another, jerking softly as their orgasms shook them endlessly.

 

An eternity seemed to pass while Janet lay limply on top of her wife; lazily suckling her clit before finally turning in Sam’s arms, pressing her length atop Sam’s, her eyes closing briefly at the exquisite feel of her breasts pressing down into her wife’s.  Looking down into her eyes she whispered thickly, “I love you, Samantha Carter.”

 

Sam smiled back at her, her eyes glistening, “And I love you, Janet Fraiser.”

 

They kissed sweetly, savoring their combined tastes with their connected mouths for several minutes until Janet finally slid off and they lay side by side,

 

“I missed having this, being with you.” Sam murmured and Janet grinned softly,

 

“Me too.”

 

“Can you knock me up again?”

 

“Yes,” still smiling.

 

“Soon?”

 

“As soon as you’re back on your feet.”

 

“Then?”

 

Janet snorted softly, “As soon as you’re not anemic anymore.”

 

“And then?”

 

“As soon as Doctor Dawbray says you’re ready.”

 

“Then?”

 

“Then I’ll be happy to put a baby inside you, alright my love?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Janet pressed the smile against her lips and kissed her gently.

 

“Know what?”  Sam breathed sleepily in her mouth.

 

“What?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know.” Janet snorted softly, “Know what?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

~

 

Janet slept soundly, bad dreams kept at bay with her wife in the bed next to her; but when she awoke the next morning her thoughts strayed over the intense session she had with Diane only the day before and she lay quietly, content to watch Sam sleep.

 

Half an hour passed before Sam sleepily opened her eyes, a smile spreading across her features as she pulled Janet to her,

 

“Mmm,” she placed a sloppy kiss against her mouth, “good mornin’…” she slurred happily, making Janet smile against her.

 

“Good morning, sweetheart.” she breathed and pulled from the circle of her arms.  She swung her legs over the side of the bed, sitting on the edge.

 

Sam moved over until her head rested on Janet’s pillow, “You okay?”

 

Janet nodded and took her hand and gave it a squeeze, “Sam, the two nights we spent at Academy I had bad dreams about… our abduction by the Replicator… and I talked to Diane about it…”

 

“Okay.” Sam whispered.

 

“She says we need to talk about it again because there’s something I never told you about… that,” tears brimmed in her eyes and she hurried to finish, “but I want to tell you now, here… with just us first, okay?”

 

Sam squeezed her hands and brushed the hair from her face with her fingers, “Tell me, it’s alright.”

 

Janet drew a shaky breath, “When she raped me, Sam… I told you all the things she was able to do with her body…”

 

Sam nodded.

 

“I… I came.” tears slipped down her face, “I tried not to…” a sob broke from her, “and I didn’t just come, I ejaculated too…” she shook her head from side to side, miserable, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I didn’t… I swear…”

 

Sam sat up next to her, “Oh my god, Janet,” she whispered in a choked voice, “That wasn’t your fault; _she raped you for god sakes_ …. Did you think I’d blame you?” tears slipped from her eyes and her chin trembled, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry I didn’t stop her… I didn’t protect you…”

 

Janet turned to stroke her face, “Sam… Sam, no… you tried to stop her, sweetheart, but she was too strong…” Sam’s face was a mask of pain and she struggled to continue; “she beat you and tortured you into unconsciousness. But I…” she shrugged helplessly and wiped the tears from Sam’s face with her thumbs,

 

“It wasn’t your fault, Janet, it wasn’t… _it was hers_.”  Sam sniffed, “I know you love me, Janet; _I know that.”_ she husked as tears continued to spill from her eyes, “The Replicator wanted what I had; she wanted your love, and she thought she was giving you love too…. She had my memories of making love to you to work from didn’t she?” Janet looked at her with such desperate hope in her eyes that Sam’s heart broke and she struggled to continue, “ _I know you love me_ , and don’t you dare, for even one second, _ever_ doubt that I love you,” she cupped her wife’s face gently in her hands, _“understand?”_

 

Tears slipped from Janet’s eyes and she sniffed loudly, her lips and chin trembling violently, “Yes, baby, I do.” she grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and Sam pulled her down across her chest again, her arms holding her close,

 

“We can’t hold onto this stuff anymore,” she murmured, placing a kiss against her hair, “we have to find it and let it go.  We’re living in fear and we don’t even know it, we think we’re protecting each other but we’re not.  If you’re having nightmares about bad things from our past you need to tell me so we can resolve them… together… and I promise to do the same, deal?”

 

Janet nodded against her chest and propped herself on her elbows so she could look down into her beloved’s face.

 

_“I promise.”_ she smiled tremulously and placed her lips against Sam’s.


End file.
